The cronicles of black and white
by MeadowHayle
Summary: 100 words stories of Grimmjow and Orihime
1. disappear

**Disappear**

„Grimmjow, what are you doing here?" Orihime asked when Grimmjow burst through the door. "We have to get out of here. They have started fighting. It should distract them enough so I can bring you back into your world." He said and took her hand.

Looking around he saw nobody was watching them and started to push Orihime towards the portal.

"You have to go now."

Orihime frowned. "But what about you?"

He shook his head. "I can't."

Suddenly Orihime knew that she would never see him again.

After kissing him for a last time she turned around and disappeared.


	2. okay

**Okay**

"Please?" The little boy with auburn hair asked.

"No." Grimmjow answered.

The little boy didn't stop pleading.

"Please, daddy. I cannot walk anymore. Please."

Grimmjow sighed.

"I thought you wanted to be all grown up and walk on your own. And we are home soon. So stop annoying me."

At that the little boy burst into tears and Grimmjow sighed again.

When he cried his son looked so much like his mother. After all he had the same big grey eyes.

"Okay, I'll carry you." Grimmjow said and picked his son up. He couldn't stand to see those eyes cry.


	3. flower

**Flower**

„Daddy, flower." The little girl with blue hair said and showed Grimmjow said flower.

"Yes, sweetheart. A flower." He answered and took a deep breath.

It had been two years since Orihime had left this world.

And still he missed her like hell.

Their daughter had only been one year old when she had died.

Now little Sara didn't have a mommy who took her to Kindergarten. She only had her daddy.

"Pwetty flower, daddy." Sara exclaimed and handed the flower to her father.

When he examined it his heart suddenly stopped. It had six blue petals shaped like crystals.


	4. sleep

**Sleep**

„Not again." Orihime sighed.

"Grimmjow." She whispered and nudged is shoulder. "Your son is crying. Please fetch him. I'm tired."

He groaned. "It's also your son."

"Yes. But I thought you could at least stand up once."

Sensing her anger Grimmjow sighed and moved out of the bed to fetch his son.

"Just so you know." He said when he came back half an hour later.

"The next time you want to have sex without protection I'll make you sign a contract, so you are the one who has to stand up all the time."

Orihime only starred at him.


	5. memory

**Memory**

„What do you want to name her?" Grimmjow asked and stroke Orihime's swollen belly.

"I don't know." She answered and sat down on his lap.

It was a beautiful autumn day. The colors of the leaves were red and the air smelled like summer rain.

"What would you like to name her?" Orihime asked her husband.

He smiled.

"Maybe Orihime 2.0?"

She laughed.

"No way."

"What about Hana?" Grimmjow suggested.

"Hana, yes, I like it." She said and kissed him.

Orihime woke up with tears in her eyes. She had dreamed of a memory again.

Grimmjow had died two years ago.


	6. snow

**Snow**

A white little flake fell down on her bottom lip and she smiled, kissing it away.

Their bodies were covered with snow as their hearts slowly stopped beating.

The last blood in their bodies colored the snow like rich red wine.

Their fighting wounds were too deep to heal and in the end maybe it was better this way.

Orihime turned her head to the left side and for one last time looked into her lovers face.

Grimmjow opened his mouth as if to say something, but he wasn't strong enough.

"It's okay." Orihime whispered dying. "I love you, too."


	7. Cute

**Cute**

„I'm not." He said slapping her hand away.

"Of course you are, Grimmjow. Especially when you look like a kitten." Orihime said smiling.

Grimmjow huffed. "I'm not a kitten, I'm a pantera."

Orihime giggled and reached out to stroke his hair.

At first he tried to slap her again, but then he let it happen and soon he found himself purring.

Orihime giggles again.

"Sure you are a little kitty." She teased.

Grimmjow snapped at her and then smiled.

"Ts. Maybe I'm a kitten, but I'm still the dominant one in this relationship."

With that he claimed her lips.


	8. Hope

**Hope**

When she opened her eyes she saw darkness. Shifting around she felt someone right next to her.

"Who is there?" She whispered holding her breath. _It_ moved nearer to her. She waited, fear was crawling her skin.

"Who are you?" Again no one answered.

Orihime opened her mouth and -

"Shut the fuck up, princess. I want to die in silence."

She recognized Grimmjows voice.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm just kidding you."

Sighing Orihime healed him and felt a twinge of regret when it was dark again.

"Thank you."

It was just a whisper but it made her smile.


	9. Silence

**Silence**

She stared at the wall in front of her. Her body bleeding and broken.

There had been no chance for him to stay alive. They had been too many. Her so called "friends". After his death she had prayed for him to be reborn. She had screamed at…yes _who_? _God_? to turn back time and help Grimmjow.

But there was only silence.

Yes, now they didn't laugh anymore.

She had killed them. Slowly drawing out their blood and slicing their bodies into pieces.

They had taken from her what she loved most. Now she had taken their lives.


	10. Revenge

**Revenge**

„No one is going to hear you." She said tightening the bounds around his wrists.

He whimpered.

"To see the great Aizen at my mercy. It feels amazing. It's exactly what you deserve."

He let out another cry.

"Oh, come on, you're a baby."

She took out a knife and pointed it at his heart.

"This is for raping me." The knife sunk into his chest and he screamed in pain.

"And this is for killing Grimmjow." She rammed it all the way in and watched him bleed to death.

After it she healed him to start all over again.


	11. Child

**Child**

„Grimmjow" Orihime said approaching her husband carefully.

"What is it?" He asked looking up shortly while he was watching TV.

Orihime bit her lip and Grimmjow frowned, turning out the TV. He stood up and cupped her face.

She opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Hime, talk to me. What happened?"

"I…I went to the doctor today." She said and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Grimmjow froze.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Orihime repeated.

"That's impossible. I'm an Espada." He paled and his wife chuckled.

"Well, apparently Espadas are able to procreate."

She winked at him and he fainted.


	12. Window

**Window**

Cold…dark… alone.

Sighing she pressed her palm onto the glass. Behind the window the sun was setting. Rain poured down on the earth and turned the street into a river. Orihime felt the cool glass tingle on her skin. Her breath quickened and a salty tear ran down her cheek and touched her lips. She let her tongue catch it and swallowed. The rain didn't seem to stop. The world was getting darker, her tears colder.

"He won't come back." Rukia said and Orihime turned around nodding, her eyes swollen.

"I know that. But my heart just won't get it.


	13. Umbrella

**Umbrella**

„Stop being so stubborn already. You will catch a cold." Orihime said, holding her umbrella while it rained. Grimmjow walked next to her. His clothes were soaked and clung to him like a second skin, but he just ignored her.

"Come on." Orihime pleaded again. He shook his head.

"I'll be fine. I'm here to protect you. Not to stay warm."

"But how can you keep me safe when you are sick?" Her eyes were so big and grey he just couldn't help himself.

Sighing he took the umbrella from her and held it while they walked to her house.


	14. Underwear

**Underwear**

„You destroyed my slip!" Orihime said and showed her boyfriend the torn clothing.

"It was annoying me." He groaned and hugged the pillow tighter.

"Grimmjow! Because of you I don't have any underwear left!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Good, I like you better like this anyway." His eyes roamed her naked body.

"This is not a joke! Underwear is really expensive these days."

Sighing Grimmjow sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hime, I promise I will buy new underwear for you, but do me a favor and come back to bed."

Defeated she gave in.


	15. Cat

**Cat**

„Why do we have to buy one again?" Grimmjow asked and followed his wife through the store.

Orihime turned around and sighed.

"Well, since you refuse to be a kitty, I want a real one. They are very cute and not as difficult to handle a dogs."

"What if I don't want a cat? We should both decide if we want an animal. And I don't like the idea. What if you get pregnant? Then we have a cat and a child. We should concentrate on one thing and talk about it."

Orihime looked at him awestruck.

"You want children?"


	16. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

„Give it to me."

„No."

„Grimmjow, give it to me." Orihime repeated.

Her husband had stolen her precious chocolate after telling her she was too fat.

"Grimmjow." She huffed and tried to reach it.

"I'm sorry, darling. But you eat too much. I swear when the baby comes out you will look like a big whale."

Orihime frowned.

"Just for your information: that is totally normal. And if you don't stop stealing my food, I'll lock myself in the guestroom until the baby pops out."

Grimmjow laughed.

"You won't do that anyway."

Orihime glared at him deviously.

"Don't tempt me."


	17. Atonement

**Atonement**

„Orihime, please listen to me." Ichigo said.

She glared at him.

"Why can't you understand, that I don't want to see you? You've destroyed my life."

He hung his head.

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't know he meant something to you. I thought he was evil."

"Well just for your information he saved your life and you had nothing better to do than killing him. I can't just forget that." She felt tears in her eyes and turned away from him. He nodded slowly.

"I know. I'm not asking you to forgive me." Ichigo said and walked away.


End file.
